


Something Refined

by huskyqueen7



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskyqueen7/pseuds/huskyqueen7
Summary: Something sporty. Something exotic. Something mature. Cloud just happens to experience all three of Tifa's Remake dress options in this three-shot fic. CloTi. Lemon. Slight Dom/Sub. Rated M.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 27
Kudos: 115





	1. Something Sporty

**Chapter 1: Something Sporty**

Tifa closed the door behind her. Her heart, racing.

She wasn't sure why Cloud had asked her to come back to his room after their night out. Perhaps he wanted to tell her more about his time in SOLDIER. Maybe their little date made him loosen up? He did show up matching her outfit as promised, and they had a marvelous night out celebrating their reunion.

Cloud's heart was also racing, though not for the reason Tifa thought. It's because he had all of her attention the entire night - her beautiful ruby eyes dancing with his, while he made (fair) attempts of flirting with her. All while she was wearing that tight leopard dress with high slits on each side, revealing a perfectly toned set of legs wrapped in sheer laced thigh high stockings. Her breasts beautifully cupped, bouncing and tantalizing Cloud with every little movement she made. Her bottom, apple-shaped and perky, was also accentuated in that dress. Lest he forget her sexy hair buns, which was the only thing Cloud did not want to unravel tonight.

And now, he had her all alone in his room.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Tifa asked, as she made her way over to his bed, the only place to sit down in his room.

As she sat down, Cloud noticed how her curves were further emphasised, as her hips and legs pushed down against the bed. Her breasts bounced from the impact as she looked towards Cloud.

"I just wanted to say thanks…. For tonight. And for everything else."

"Everything else?"

Cloud sat down next to her. "Yeah. I guess like this bed. This room. It may seem like small things, but I'm grateful to have somewhere to stay in the mean time… It seems you always have my back."

"It's the least I could do. And I had a great time tonight too." She smiled, and when silence settled between them, she assumed that was her cue to leave. As she got up, Cloud grabbed her hand, usually gloved, but tonight manicured, "Tifa… do you want to stay?"

It took a lot out of Cloud to speak those words. It's not normally him to be so straight forward. But tonight, he wanted something from Tifa. He wanted it so intensely, that he was not able to control it. Not after seeing her in that outfit all night. She had awoken a hunger in him he's been trying to hide.

You see, Cloud may not look it, but he is angry inside. Not at anyone in particular, no. Just after all he's been through, he is left hollow and angry. He usually takes this anger and turns it into something else to ease his frustrations behind closed doors.

Tifa turned around, her face and body suddenly flushed and heated.

She obeyed and sat back down on the bed, unsure what to do or say next. She looked into Cloud's eyes for an answer and noticed their demure had changed. Cloud was also flushed, and his mako-infused eyes were half closed looking straight into hers, his lips parting slightly.

Tifa had never seen Cloud like this. Was he…. yearning for her?

"Tifa…" His pants had tightened, and so had his grip around her hand. He wants – no, needs her tonight. Now.

Tifa felt his grip around her hand tightening harder "Cloud, you're hurting me..."

"I know."

Before Tifa could react, she felt Cloud's lips on hers. Then, something strong, wet, dominating – his tongue had immediately begun exploring Tifa's. As if they've been waiting all these years and will wait no longer.

He pushed Tifa back onto his bed, but before proceeding he had to make sure Tifa was okay with this – it was something that would change their relationship forever. It was also important to him that Tifa reciprocated his feelings.

To his surprise, Tifa was smiling. She was inviting and waiting.

She saw that he was searching her eyes for approval, and nodded for him to continue.

"Tifa, please let me know if I hurt you. Right now, I feel overwhelmed with emotions that i can't explain... I'm scared I'll be too rough -"

"-It's okay, Cloud" She caressed his face "It's okay… if you hurt me"

Cloud's fantasies of Tifa he had late at night in his room, while she was right next door… he never expected them to come true. He wanted to do so many sinful things to her, but it wasn't until now he thought it ever possible. He wants to turn his anger into passion for Tifa tonight.

He reached for the button on Tifa's dress, just above her bountiful breasts, to release them of their hard work today. Immediately, a gasp had escaped Tifa's lips. He had broken the button off – but he didn't care. He was so close to seeing what he, and what so many others, had wanted to see. He had no time to slide the dress off her, so he ripped the fabric that was holding them together, her breasts laying bare and free from constriction.

Tifa was aroused at Cloud's determination and… domination. She had secretly always wanted to be submissive and let Cloud have his ways with her – though she never knew this side of him until now.

When Cloud had stopped, Tifa realised he stopped to stare at her breasts. She felt so shy that she wanted to hide – she almost covered herself instinctively if it weren't for Cloud holding both her arms down.

"Beautiful", Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing. A blushed Tifa with her bare breasts laying on his bed. Her soft pink nipples pointing right at him, ready to be played with. Tifa's breasts were the perfect shape and size. But he could see that she was embarrassed. "Tifa, you have nothing to be modest about. Embrace this moment with me. Show me your deepest desires. I want to see… you" He suckled the skin on the side of her neck.

And with that, Tifa had given in. All the times that Cloud had flirted with her and glanced her way. All the times she masturbated and thought about this moment between them. She was going to seize this moment with Cloud.

He grabbed her breasts with both hands, and suckled on each nipple. Tifa let out angelic moans that were like music to Cloud's ears. After he had ample time teasing each breast, and both nipples were fully erect, he reached down to take out his throbbing member to place it right between her breasts. He had always wanted to titty-fuck her. When he thought about other guys possibly thinking about this too, he suddenly got a little jealous. So he kissed her hard before proceeding to pump his member between her heavy breasts. He slapped them with conviction, only to see Tifa let out a sigh of ecstasy. "Yes Cloud... be rough with me, please... I want more..."

"I bet you do... wearing this slutty outfit around town... you deserve this punishment" As he said this, he slid his fingers into her, noticing that she did not wear any underwear. He started fingering her hard at this realisation "No underwear? Naughty girl...If i knew i would have fingered you long before we got here." Cloud salivated at how wet Tifa was.

"Cloud... you're being so rough" Tifa let out cries that were half moans. She liked a little hurt.

"You want me to stop?" He threatened.

"No, please... i'm just not used to... bigger hands than mine... I - I like it"

"Like? I'm not doing this so you can just like it... tell me how it truly makes you feel and don't hold back or i'll stop"

Tifa's quiet moans had turned loud, where she no longer recognises her own voice. Cloud too, did not realise Tifa could make such sensual sounds come out of her. It made him want to hear it when it's him inside her, but he knew he shouldn't rush anything. He grabbed both breasts by the nipples with one hand while giving Tifa the best fingering of her life. Cloud was greedy. And Tifa was close.

"It - It makes me feel like a dirty slut... I feel like i'm in heaven... I think... I'm gonna...!"

The next sound Tifa made was something Cloud had always been curious about when he was thinking about her intimately. It was a beautiful release of pent up sexual tension, doubts and insecurities. It was Tifa Lockhart blossoming.

He takes his fingers out of her wet pussy and shoves his hard cock in her mouth, while she looked back up at him with those lustful ruby eyes. Cloud was getting really horny seeing Tifa submitting like this. "You like this, little slut?" He said as he slapped her face while she was sucking willingly. "Mmmph..!" Tifa's eyes were rolling back from giving Cloud pleasure. He pushed it in deeper, so deep that she started to gag. She deep-throated him until he thought she would seriously choke.

He took his cock out to let her have a breather, slapping his cock against her face as she was gasping for air. He wanted so badly to come on her pretty face – he was close. Seeing Tifa, brows furrowed and cheeks red, high off her sexual release, Cloud knew he was truly dominating Tifa Lockhart. As he beats his cock against her face, he pulls her hair buns slightly back to make sure she sees him when he comes.

He thought about her racy dress, her cleavage staring back at him the whole night, her wet and intense climax. He saw her breasts shake and jerk from him wanking on her face while she moans out of those sweet lips. "Tifa...I'm coming…" He exploded on her face, as she closed her eyes and let Cloud have his way with her. She knew she had been a good sub for Cloud to have him come so quickly. As he climaxes, his grip tightened on her hair. He was out of breath, his heart rate high. He looked at his finished product - Tifa Lockhart with his cum sprayed all over her beautiful face. She proceeds to put his member back in her mouth and suck him dry. She licked all the cum on her face too – she wanted to taste and savour all of Cloud. The person who had freed her tonight.

Both laid, sweat-ridden, in Cloud's bed. Tonight had ended on the best note they never saw coming.

Tifa knew that this was only the beginning.

"So Cloud, what do you want to see me wear next?"


	2. Something Exotic

**Chapter 2: Something Exotic**

Tifa painted her lips in the mirror. Her pink makeup turned out surprisingly well with her kimono outfit, she thought. Though she knew she put all this on for him to take off tonight.

Tifa hadn’t seen Cloud for two weeks after their last rendezvous. He was offered a major gig the morning after, that required him to camp out at Sector 1 for the entirety. A job that needed his mercenary expertise, and a pay that reflected so.

Initially, Cloud was hesitant on taking it up, until Tifa pointed out that a job like this was rare to come by, and with that amount of gil, he wouldn’t have to work for the next three months. Deep down, he knew she was right. He had to go, even though he wanted to stay with her.

Those were the longest two weeks for both of them. After confirming their feelings, and more profoundly, their deepest desires of one another, it was hard not to ache for the other’s presence.

Tifa noticed how after each day, she’d end up with a damp g-string, soaked from the day’s course of erotic imaginings. She was lonely without, and longing for, Cloud. So much so that her nipples were always erect and showing through her white crop top - like she didn’t get enough attention already bartending at 7th Heaven. She walked around like this, serving drinks and cleaning glasses, her thoughts a million miles away.

No matter how much she tried to pleasure herself each night, it was nothing compared to what Cloud was capable of performing. He was unable to save her from this little bind. Still, she’d settle for cuming after closing her eyes and reflecting back to how lustfully he fondled with her bosom, and how they enveloped his throbbing member.

Cloud got off at night thinking about fingering Tifa, and how the next time he’ll award her with the loving she so longs for. He remembers her sweet deep-throat, and how lewd she looked, red-faced and covered in his cum.

Upon pinning her hair accessory, Tifa took one last look at herself in the mirror. She gave a self-affirming nod. She was ready to see Cloud.

Locking her apartment door, Tifa turned around to see Sector 7 in all its festival grandeur. The gentle evening breeze kissed one red lantern then another. Bells, hung around the plaza, and ones sold at stalls, chimed into a harmonious crescendo that rushed to greet her. Sector 7 citizens had never looked more graceful adorning their kimonos for the Summer Festival. The slums were transformed, and Tifa liked to pretend it was all for her and Cloud’s reunion tonight. As lovers.

She made her way to the centre of the plaza where Barret and Marlene awaited.

“Tifa!” Marlene, dressed in a light yellow kimono, extended her greeting from afar.

Barret wore a make-shift kimono jacket that Tifa altered to fit his machine arm. He didn’t fancy the idea of wearing a kimono dress, but compromised on a jacket for the occasion when Marlene protested.

“Look at you two! Tonight’s going to be so much fun. Where should we hit up first, Marlene?” Tifa asked, before they proceeded to spend the next two hours of the evening observing pop-up plays, eating some yakitori and getting their fortunes told. Tifa’s fortune cheekily read _“You will be awarded handsomely for your patience.”_

After Barret championed a plush toy Marlene was eyeing out the whole night, they decided to retire from the festivities for her bed time.

“How can soldier boy keep a lady waiting like this? I knew that merc can’t be trusted!”

Tifa giggled at Barret’s tenacity, “It’s okay Barret, Cloud said he’d be here. I’ll wait around for another hour and not a minute longer!”

Deep down, Tifa was getting worried.

* * *

Cloud was heading towards the festival from the Sector 7 train station, until something caught his eye. Silky, delicate petals burst with red anthers, unveiling its scent to every passer-by. Despite the difficulty it must have endured during its travels, it is here in Sector 7, blossoming and bringing joy to whomever beholds its beauty. The flower reminded him of her.

Cloud was steadfast in every step. He took shortcuts towards the plaza centre in order to avoid crowds. It was getting late, but he held onto hope that Tifa would still be there. Cloud was excited to see her, and pondered what colour kimono would be on his bedroom floor tonight.

His pace halted as he approached the plaza centre. Tifa was there. But she was not alone.

Tifa’s back was facing Cloud and talking to her was a guy Cloud had seen at the bar before. He was always with a bunch of his colleagues on a big table, all of them in tip top suits.

Cloud assessed him - around six foot tall, short hazelnut hair, and a chiseled face. He was in great shape and from the looks of it, probably excelling in his career. Probably working for Shinra, Cloud thought.

He said something to make Tifa laugh, and then they were both in hysterics. When was the last time Tifa was like this with Cloud? They looked comfortable with each other and, Cloud hated to admit, they looked good together.

Just like the flower enticing on-lookers, Cloud recognized that there are also many others aside from himself that hold Tifa in high adoration. Still, the sting of jealousy hit him like a tonne of bricks. He had claimed Tifa on their special night, and had no intentions on sharing.

The last straw was seeing him take her hand. He caressed it on the side of his face. Cloud had seen enough. He started feeling the anger and jealousy bubble in his stomach. He never knew Tifa was seeing other people. Her and Cloud may not be officially a couple, but he thought that for once maybe he would be good enough for her. That perhaps, he no longer was alone in this hollow world.

Cloud was spiralling. He was stupid to fantasise about Tifa for the last two weeks. Stupid for buying her flowers. And stupid for thinking she only has thoughts of him.

She probably told him to take up the job so she could hang out with this guy, he thought. She even wore a kimono for him. Were they sleeping together? Had he touched Tifa in ways Cloud had, or worse, _more_?

He hated to assume, but could not help to think the worst. He had been yearning for Tifa for these two weeks, but did she have someone else there to caress her each night? At this point, Cloud needed to get away from this festival. He headed back to Stargazer Heights, swearing he’d kill anyone in his way.

* * *

Tifa decided to head home for the night. Cloud did not show which made her worry - did he get hurt on the job?

She walked up the stairs to her apartment, giggling at Barret’s frustration at the rigged carnival games, when she saw Cloud waiting for her at the door.

It was the first time Cloud had seen those dazzling ruby eyes in what seemed like an eternity. Fuchsia pink eyeshadow framed them with a finish of black mascara and a lipstick to match. Black thigh highs teamed with a dark grey kimono with pink accents and accessories, it was clear Tifa planned out this look.

Red lanterns embellished the steel sky behind her, a festive ambience cocooned the slums, and she was smiling at him, as if to say ‘welcome home’.

Just for that moment, Cloud’s doubts and uncertainties were forgotten. He wanted to safeguard this moment in his memories.

No matter how many words have been exchanged and desires surrendered between them, Tifa Lockhart is, and always will be, an alluring enigma to Cloud.

Alas, Cloud snapped out of his awe. He couldn’t shake his anger. After all, he needed answers from her.

“Tifa, can we talk inside?”

“What, no hug?” Tifa crooked her head to the side, wide-eyed. God, she was adorable and Cloud wanted to kiss her then.

“Not until I know what’s going on”, he reaffirmed. Tifa realised Cloud was serious and her smile dropped.

Inside Tifa’s room, the vibe was cold. Cloud’s back was facing her.

“I was getting worried about you.”

No answer.

“I was scared you got hurt on the job.”

Silence.

“Cloud… you’re scaring me. Did something happen?” Tifa clutched her chest.

“You seem awfully cheery walking up those stairs. Had a good time with your new boy toy?”

“... E-excuse me?!”

“I caught you. Red handed in the plaza centre. With that white collar prick.” Cloud was pissed.

“.... Oh! You mean back there. It’s not what you think.... Cloud, is that why you came back here instead of meeting up?”

“If it’s not what I think, then why did I see you gushing over him?”

“Cloud, don’t be silly.” Tifa tried to reassure him. “He’s just a friend. A regular in fact, at the bar. He brings his colleagues with him often, and they’d spend big bucks and tip well. Honestly, some weeks it’s what keeps the bar afloat.”

“Clearly they don’t come there for the drinks”, Cloud was getting snarky.

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Why else would he grab your hand like that?”

“.... That was.... “, Tifa sighed. “You want an answer, Cloud? I wasn’t going to bring it up but fine… He likes me. He’s been trying to ask me out several times, but each time, I turn him down.”

“So you’re not seeing him?” Cloud looked back to see Tifa’s face. She shook her head no.

“Then why do you both seem close?” He was getting frustrated. None of this was making sense to him.

“He’s a big customer. I can’t just ignore him, that’ll make us lose a lot of money. Also... he works for Shinra’s Weaponry Department. When him and his buddies get drunk, they often give us leads. They’re a huge factor in not just the bar’s profitability, but Avalanche’s operations.”

“So you flirt with this Shinra jerk for his money and some insider info?” This was getting worse, and Cloud could feel his anger coming to surface. “Not to mention, you let the enemy into your base? What if they bust us?”

“First of all, I never incite flirting with him, it’s always been one sided. Second, yes, he does work for Shinra, but that doesn’t make him the enemy. Not everyone who works for Shinra is evil. Most of them are just trying to keep their families fed.”

“There’s a reason he keeps coming back, Tifa. Even if you think you’re not leading him on, you are.”

“I can see why you feel that way.... but I’d have to disagree with you, Cloud. It’s completely platonic from my end. I can’t control other people’s feelings.”

“Yes, you can. You are...” Cloud clenched his fists. He was losing himself. Cloud felt any slight sense of control slipping away. This was not how the night was meant to go.

Tifa says it’s one sided, but he still doesn’t like the idea that she has to entertain men like that on a weekly basis. Is it so wrong of him to get angry at them oogling her, and jealous that he can’t always be there to protect her from it?

Cloud cared for her ever since they were kids. He was always the one looking out for her. He was different from the other boys in their town who weren’t even there for her when she needed it most. Seeing Tifa tonight with someone else like that brings up old wounds. It brings out Cloud’s insecurities. Not to mention, that guy’s a regular at the bar so this won’t be his last interaction with Tifa.

Cloud needed to gain back control. He needed to show Tifa that he was not intending to share her with anyone else. That when it comes to her, he wants all of her to himself.

Tifa’s hands were on her hips, brows furrowed. But when she saw Cloud turn towards her, her arms relaxed and her expression eased. Cupping her face with both hands, he kissed her hard. Heated from their argument but now ever so eagerly accepting Cloud’s kiss, Tifa’s eyes softened to a close. It had been a hard two weeks without him.

Her lips, soft as pillows. Her tongue, velvet at first then wicked. Her grip on the back of his hair, aggressive. He avenged, biting and sucking on her bottom lip.

She moved to plant kisses on his collarbone, then his neck, then tugged at his ear with her teeth. “You’ve starved me for two weeks” she cried.

“Looks to me you were being fed by others” Still petty from jealousy, he carried Tifa up and onto the bed, putting her down much harder than she anticipated.

He returned a kiss to her neck, then down to the top of her breasts, as he pulled the kimono down her shoulders, exposing her plump cleavage. He looked into her eyes, to see her lewd face. Her lips swelled from their pash, her eyes eager.

“Pretty.” He complimented, purposely making her blush. He loved that despite all the attention she gets from other guys, only he could do this to Tifa Lockhart. He trailed kisses all the way down to her hips, lifting up her kimono to expose a black silk thong, with a cut-out slit that opens to her vagina. Cloud grew hard at this, as he grabbed her hips, aggressively pulling her closer, and began feasting.

Tifa yelped at the sudden movement. Cloud pushed her legs back while he ate her out through the silk slits as Tifa rocked her head back and closed her eyes. There it was again – the angelic sound Cloud had fantasized for the last two weeks. He snaked his tongue onto her clit, which made her louder.

“Moan only for me”, he commanded, now knowing that Tifa was wearing these naughty panties around town all night – around men who were gawking at her.

“Mm... Only for you… Cloud...”

He barged his tongue into her pussy, _“Good girl”_ he rewarded. He tasted her sweetness, potent and flowing. He lapped her up, like a cold glass of water in the desert.

He sucked, probed and punished her until she grabbed his hair and arched her back. His mako blue eyes stared up at her, seeing beads of sweat rolling on her breasts as he took her to paradise. She looked so naughty letting Cloud please her like this with her kimono still on. When he stopped, her legs and pussy were left twitching for the finale.

“They can look. But I’m the only one who can make you cum.” He was holding all the power.

“Cloud..! Why did you stop?”

“Take off your clothes. Now.” A command that sent tingles down Tifa’s body.

Tifa propped herself up with her elbows and began taking off the rest of her kimono. Cloud helped her with her stockings and shoes, all thrown onto the floor in haste.

A second surprise sprung – Tifa modelled a matching bra, made from a sensual construction of black lace and silk. The most eye-catching detail though – her erect and pink nipples peeking out of cut-out slits. A matching set, indeed.

Cloud was growing bigger at how lewd Tifa looked in her lingerie of choice. To think that was hiding under her kimono this whole time.

Tifa grabbed Cloud’s package, stroking it from outside his pants. She stripped him, then kneeled down to kiss his shaft.

“I wore this just for you”, she said, in the sexiest voice Cloud ever heard, before proceeding to wrap her sweet lips around him.

This view was new – Tifa with her hair let down, hair accessories near falling off, in a black lingerie set. Cloud saw how her perky breasts bounced as she looked up into his eyes, her pink nipples sticking out of the slits begging to be played with.

Tifa had one hand pulling back on his foreskin, so he could feel all the pleasure her mouth had to give. “Ahh…Tifa…” Cloud rocked his head back, one hand gripping her hair. He had to stop her before she makes him cum too early.

“Slow down, Tifa” He took his cock out and slapped it on her face, reminiscent of their last affair.

He bought her chin up, “Let me taste that filthy mouth of yours” He messed up her lipstick and pulled out her hair ornaments that were clinging for dear life.

Cloud moved back and sat on the edge of Tifa’s bed facing her full length body mirror. She crawls her way to Cloud, her vagina peeking through the slits of her panties in the reflection. She sat on top of him, their chests touching, and her legs wrapped around his hips. He rubbed his penis against her slippery pussy, tempted to shove it in hard and deep.

But Cloud waited for Tifa’s command. For this tender moment between them, he does not feel anger, nor a need to dominate her. For their first time together, all Cloud wanted is for her to feel safe with him.

Tifa looked deep into Cloud’s eyes. This was the moment they had both dreamed about for years. She nodded and Cloud kissed her, as he carefully went inside Tifa. She yelped from the pain, as she hasn’t had sex for a long time. She was tight, and Cloud knew to navigate carefully for now.

“Tifa, tell me to stop whenever. Just know, there’s no pressure.”

She bit his lips, “I want this, Cloud.”

Tifa pushed down so that his cock would go in deeper. It hurt her, as she noticed how big Cloud was inside her. As she started riding him though, pleasure replaced the pain. She pushed Cloud back so he laid on the bed and she was in the cowgirl position.

His hands grabbed her thick hips as he saw Tifa, still in her mischievous lingerie, riding his cock. Her face rosy as her breasts bounced enticingly to the pace. She was drunken with pleasure. “Oh, Cloud… you feel so fucking good.”

“Likewise, Tifa” he said in between grunts as she rode him just like in his cowgirl fantasies.

Cloud pulled her off him and into the doggy position after slipping off her lingerie. They saw themselves in the mirror now. He teased her wet pussy with his cock, before going in.

He pulled her hair back while thrusting into her.

“Watch me fuck you”, he commanded, as he tugged her hair back further so she can see herself in the mirror.

Tifa saw a reflection of Cloud pounding her from behind. She never saw herself making love. It made her feel timid and excited all at once. He grabbed Tifa’s hair near the base of her scalp, as he whispered in her ear “You’ve been a bad girl, Tifa Lockhart. Walking around with guys drooling at your every step”.

Cloud’s biceps were tense in the mirror, and Tifa could see he, too, was drunk in lust. “This is how bad girls get punished.”

Cloud thrusted so deep, Tifa was overwhelmed from the pain and pleasure that came over her body. He grabbed both her breasts with each hand and twisted her nipples vigorously as she moaned sweet nothings and he pounded her away. He felt her pussy tighten, and knew she liked this. Tifa’s ass was toned yet plump, and it was further emphasised with her wide hips and tiny waist in this doggy position. The perfect hourglass figure. Cloud spanked her, driving Tifa to scream the most lustful of moans.

She started noticing the angle of Cloud’s cock in this position, slightly curved and rubbing on the g-spot inside her pussy. She felt his anger, his passion and his longing for her with every stroke. She was helping Cloud resolve his frustrations with every lewd pump. Tifa was in paradise.

She felt Cloud grab both her arms and cross them on her back. He fucked her deep and rough, while her breasts bounced uncontrollably, a bra no longer there to contain them. She saw herself in the mirror with Cloud dominating her like this. She loved when Cloud makes her feel like a dirty slut, because deep down she knew she was.

He fucked her faster, and Tifa closed her eyes to focus on the bliss his curved cock gave her as he hit her g-spot thrust after thrust. She felt the sweat from her neck stick to her hair, her breasts and thighs also gleaming from their naughty exercise. Cloud knew she was close, so he grabbed her face to kiss her while spanking her breasts and fucking her as deep and fast as he could.

This sent her off the edge. Tifa climaxed on Cloud’s cock, feeling the orgasm from her head to toe. She had tasted heaven and trembled from her gluttonous pleasure as she came down from her high.

Cloud saw her expressions when she orgasmed in the mirror – first, brows furrowed with eyes closed and mouth open moaning obscenities, then a naughty smile across her face as her climax wears off. He made Tifa cum tonight. Not anyone else, him. Cloud was back in control.

“My turn now”, Cloud urged, as he pushed Tifa back onto the bed. He spread her legs, and Tifa saw how much she came on his cock, from its wet, throbbing appearance. She sees the sweat on his abs as they move towards her.

Cloud held her legs apart while he used her pussy to his satisfaction. Wanting to look her closer in the eyes, he lifted her up from the bed and onto the table. He pushed her hips forward so that her pussy was on the edge, and fucked her senseless.

He looked into her ruby eyes as he raised her hands and pinned them against the wall. Both their faces and bodies slicked with sweat, their eyes gazing intently at each other, fueled by desire. Their faces inches away, she felt his hot breath as he grunts between his teeth. The table made loud bangs against the wall with every lustful thrust.

Tifa’s legs were sore from her own orgasm and for being spread so long, she instinctively closed them.

“Don’t you dare. Keep those legs of yours spread.” Cloud instructed as his moans grew louder. Fucking her on the table like this, with her arms held back, and her legs spread apart, is making Tifa close again.

“Cloud… keep going…I’m going to cum again…”

He grabbed her by her toned waist to fuck her harder. Her alluring bosom shaken from Cloud’s increased momentum.

He caressed her face before sticking his fingers in her mouth. Tifa gladly licked and sucked his fingers, and smiled when Cloud began slapping her face. Cloud loved what a horny devil she turned into for some rough sex.

“Yeah, fuck me hard.” She said in between his slaps.

He held her jaw in one hand, “This is why you don’t go around with other guys. Otherwise your dirty little pussy gets punished.”

“Mhmm” Tifa nodded, smiling from the kink talk like the slut she is.

“But you like this punishment… don’t you Tifa? Look at how wet your pussy is right now.”

Cloud held her by the ankles as he ravaged her. He wanted to see her pussy cream-pied by his cock.

“Fuck yes, I’m gonna cum so hard....!” Tifa shouted.

Cloud and Tifa orgasmed together. The feeling of cuming deep inside Tifa’s pussy was more than what Cloud ever anticipated. He had dominated her again tonight, but this time with his cum inside of her.

Cloud wasn’t done with Tifa. He carried her to where the boxing bag was, unhooking the bag from its swivel that hangs from the roof. Cloud used Tifa’s stockings to tie her hands to the swivel. He lifted it up just enough that Tifa had to tip-toe.

“Cloud… my legs are weak…”

“I want to make sure you can’t walk tomorrow... That’s your real punishment.”

He spread Tifa's thick booty and began eating her ass out. It was a strange sensation for Tifa at first, but she slowly found herself moaning.

Cloud rewarded her moans by fingering her pussy. Both holes were lube-d up well.

He fucked Tifa in her pussy first, to get some juice on his penis as well as to get her warmed up. Her tits bounced as he pounded her with her hands tied up on the swivel.

This was the first time Tifa experienced being tied up. She was salivating at Cloud’s dominance and creativity.

Cloud took his cock out and slapped her pussy with it “Mmm... You thought you could get away easy?”

Tifa felt Cloud’s cock enter her rear end. It was painful and a little weird at first. But because Cloud was really hard and everything was lubed up, it slipped in a lot easier than she thought.

“Is it okay, Tifa?” She loved how soft he would turn when it came to her comfort.

“Mmm, it just feels a little weird right now. Keep moving it, Cloud.”

Cloud nodded and proceeded to push in deeper, being careful to take it slow.

It felt insanely pleasuring for Cloud. It was tighter than Tifa’s pussy as anticipated, but it felt like it was sucking him in much more intensely. He started pacing his thrusts, as Tifa eventually got used to the feeling. And started to get addicted.

She looked back at Cloud, “Go faster.” He obliged.

That’s the moment Tifa discovered her newfound love for anal sex. It was something she wished she had explored earlier.

“Tifa… tsk, tsk” Cloud scolded her and nipped her ear, not expecting Tifa to come around so fast. He quickened his pace and fingered Tifa’s pussy to give her the ultimate satisfaction. Tifa’s legs were about to give in, but she was adamant on wanting more.

Cloud spanked both her butt cheeks and grabbed her neck into a choke, as Tifa let out sighs of ecstasy. Cloud was filling both her holes in such a vulgar manner, making her cum for the third time tonight. This time, Tifa was squirting onto the floor. It was much more intense, and there was more pressure felt in her vagina. It was the best damn orgasm she experienced and the best sex Tifa had to date.

Cloud untied her and sat her on top of him on the bed. He began pounding her with her back against his chest as he held her legs spread apart. He saw their reflection in the mirror. Tifa’s pussy was red and raw from his ravaging, and she was licking her lips at him while his cock was deep in her ass.

“This feels fucking amazing… It’s so tight. I don’t think I can last any longer…”

“Cream-pie my ass too, Cloud”, she lifted her arms back to hold his face close to hers. She kissed him, with her tongue down his throat, and his cock in her ass, she felt invincible.

Cloud blew his load in her tight asshole, as he let out the loudest moan Tifa heard that night. He pushed it back in a few times after, dazed from his sexual high.

And that’s when it hit Cloud. All of that internal anger… disappeared.

* * *

The sun was rising, and when it hit the windows of Tifa’s room, it woke her up. Through sleepy eyes, she saw Cloud awake next to her.

“Good morning”, he kissed her forehead.

“Good morning, Cloud”, Tifa yawned and stretched. Thank heavens last night was not just a dream, she thought.

Then, something caught her attention. Cloud was holding a flower.

“Where’d you get that? I can’t remember the last time I saw a real one.”

Cloud proudly handed it to her.

“How sweet. When did _you_ get so thoughtful?”

“A guy can change”, he smiled, and more seriously said, “It represents reunion. Between lovers.”

This made her eyes widen. “Cloud… thank you.” She gave him a heartfelt smile.

He tucks the flower behind her ear. Tifa slowly dozed back into her slumber, feeling the warmest of warmths on this summer morning.

Cloud recalled his thoughts on the flower: Despite the difficulty it must have endured during its travels, it is here in Sector 7, blossoming and bringing joy to whomever beholds its beauty.

Just like her.

Despite Tifa’s own trauma and struggles through her journey to Cloud, here she was sleeping soundly beside him. Undeniably, every passer-by gets a whiff of her beauty. But it is only he that can make her blossom so exquisitely.

Looking at Tifa, with the earliest rays of sun striped across her face, and a beautiful yellow flower wrapped in her brunette strands, Cloud for the first time, in a long time, felt satiated.

Cloud Strife was no longer alone, angry or hollow.

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, being careful not to wake her.

This incredible woman had chosen him.

She had saved him from himself.

“... I love you, Tifa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading Chapter 2! Really appreciate you dropping by :)
> 
> First, i want to say a HUGE thank you to all those who read, commented, bookmarked and gave kudos to Chapter 1! Your support and kind words have re-invigorated my love for writing again, and for that i'm super grateful <3
> 
> So, Chapter 2! Ah yes, it's much longer and contains a lead up scenario. I wanted to put something forward with a bit more grit, something readers can really sink their teeth into! This baby took me an entire week to write (whilst still having to do adult things), with a lot of scenes cut out and many version revisions. Even though this is only a 3 chapter series, i still want to do it as much justice as i can.
> 
> It was also a chance to showcase my writing voice outside of the lemon language, as i have plans for a Tifa-centric series. But more on that later ;)
> 
> Really hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Wherever you are in the world, stay safe and keep your loved ones close <3
> 
> Much love
> 
> \- H.Q.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first lemon fic here - Hope you enjoyed! This is a 3-part series, each chapter based on a different outfit of Tifa's in the Remake. I will post the next chapter in this coming week. It continues off from Chapter 1, after Cloti's second date.
> 
> You may have noticed some lines from the Remake - i thought they were appropriate for this chapter and hope you picked up on some of them!
> 
> With this series, there is intentionally not much back story/lead up as this is not that kind of fic where it's story heavy. This one's just purely good old lemon for all three chapters! I hope you naughty CloTi fans have been fed ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> \- H.Q.


End file.
